In a system that is configured for a lights-out management (LOM) or out-of-band (OOB) management capability, a device of the system may be operated remotely when the system device is powered down. For example, the lights-out management capability may be accessed by an authorized user via a data port of the system device. An authorized user may be authenticated by comparison of data (e.g. user name, identification, information, or password) that is provided by a user that is accessing device with credential data that is stored in a data storage device that is associated with the system device.
Many applications that run on a computing device, such as an operating system or network access, also require authentication of a user before permitting the user to access the application. For example, logging in to a network or communicating with the network may include application of a Secure Shell (SSH) protocol.